Dangerous Minds
by hikaru88
Summary: Naruto es un joven oficinista que en su afán de buscar venganza, conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, quien le ofrece una manera de conseguirla firmando un contrato. ¿Aquel rubio tomara el riesgo? Advertencia: BDSM, Lemon y posible MPREG. Pairing: Sasunaru.
1. Preambulo

Hola a tod s,

Soy nueva en esto de publicar fics y primeriza en Naruto, y bueno quiero compartirles una historia que en estos momento la estoy publicando para otra serie, la verdad me gusta cómo va y me dije a mi misma… mi misma tienes que sacarla con los personajes de Naruto y más si se trata de SasuNaru adoro la pareja, asi que bueno aquí estoy.

La historia es una adaptación, inicialmente use una novela llamada Esclavo enjaulado, pero a partir del segundo cambio la fuente por una novela de contenido Erotico llamado 50 sombras de Gray. He hecho lo posible por mantener la personalidad de los personajes originales asi que técnicamente la historia no es igual a la primero que escribi

**Creditos:**

Escrito por:_Yuiko Takamura_

Traducción al Español: _**Fenix3010**_

**Parejas:** Sasuke/Naruto,

**Rating: **NC-17 resumiendo M

**Advertencias: **AU, violencia, temas de índole sexual (por eso el rating) ósea hay lemon ^^, y dios sabrá que mas a medida que avance la historia.

**Bastardos**

Naruto Uzumaki se sentó con desgano en el mostrador del bar del hotel mientras afuera la noche se hacía cada vez mas oscura y sombría, aquel panorama se le hacia tan atrayente que ahora solo quería sumirse por completo en el.

Miraba fijamente y con aire distraído a la intacta copa de bourbon frente a él. Mientras miraba como los cubos de hielo se derretían con lentitud, se preguntaba qué seria suficiente para llenar el vacío dentro él y por cuanto tiempo

_-"¿cuando aprenderé a no meterme con bastardos de mierda?" _Pensó Naruto mientras seguía tomando, a la vez que oía una melodía de Eric Satie que solo aumentaba los sentimientos de tristeza de Naruto al evocar aquellos recuerdos.

Por un año entero, la felicidad que tanto había deseado estaba a su alcance. Sin embargo el mes que cumplían un año de clandestina relación, el hombre del que Naruto pensaba estar enamorado, lo había abandonado, escogiendo promover su

carrera casándose con la única hija del presidente de la compañía en la que trabajaba dejando a un Naruto desolado y con una rabia contenida que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, aun mas al recordar las palabras que aquel hombre le dijo en aquel entonces:.

-"Hay muchos hombres buenos para el sexo, ve y encuentra a alguien nuevo. Tal vez pueda calentar ese culo frígido tuyo que ni siquiera me dejaste probar, no vales la pena." Aquellas palabras cortantes y llenas de frialdad fueron como un balde de agua fría para Naruto quien al escuchar esto recordó lo que tuvo que aguantar con ese tipo. Porque viera como lo viera Naruto no sentía placer alguno con el contacto de ese tipo, solo se convenció de que se lo merecía que por él debía soportar, le bastaba con solo sentir que tenia a su lado a la persona que quería.

Los sentimientos de Naruto habían sido verdaderos, pero para su amante, había sido nada más que un escape para deseos impropios, un pedazo de culo que no presentaba riesgo de embarazo y no lo presionaría para casarse.

-A la mierda estaba mas que contento de no haberse dejado engatusar por ese tipejo y si se quedo con las ganas pues bien hecho- aquel pensamiento de naruto le hizo sentirse mejor y le provoco una imperceptible sonrisa.

_-"Hize lo que me pidió, porque demonios tuvo que ser tan complaciente" _venía el tortuoso pensamiento.

Naruto había fingido no darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su amante simplemente porque no había _querido_ verlo.

_-"Soy un gran idiota." Se dijo así mismo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza por enésima vez sobre la barra, recuerdos indeseables llegaban a su mente como si aquellas imágenes que veía confirmaran lo que se había dicho y es que no era para menos._

Habían sido años desde que Naruto, a su adolescencia, se había dado cuenta que solo sentía deseo por su propio sexo. Ahora, a casi 22, se preguntaba porque se encontraba en la misma situación una y otra vez. Suspirando, removio con fuerza sus rubios cabellos, espesas y largas pestañas hacían intensos flecos sobre un irregular color azul intenso.

Cualquiera viéndolo se habría preguntado cómo alguien tan exquisitamente bello tendría tan pésima suerte con los hombres. Pero no importa cuánto doliera, no había nada que Naruto pudiera hacer cuando se refería a los hombres, solo mandarlos al carajo.

Muchos de ellos eran atraídos por su apariencia, así que ¿por qué era que solamente escogía bastardos que lo usaban y abandonaban?

El hombre que recientemente había abandonado a Naruto había sido su jefe. Cuando se habían separado, Naruto tenía unas ganas inmensas de mandar aquel tipo a la mierda. Pero sabia que con eso no ganaría nada solo empeoraría las cosas mas de lo que estaban ya; había sido degradado a un trabajo sin sentido, que odiaba. Su vida personal y profesional siendo destruidas en un solo golpe dejó a Naruto desolado, con un vacío y desinterés en su insignificante existencia.

¿Quién podía culparlo por tratar de bloquear su dolor patrullando la ciudad en la noche, desesperadamente ansiando por buscar consuelo en el olvido?

Pero nada le traía satisfacción alguna. Una vez que había pasado por el cuartel gay de Shinjuku, se dio cuenta de que era inútil, nadie le llamaba la atención y de repente sintió ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared, ¿porque estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquel bastardo le sugirió?, por eso mando a la mierda todo y prefirió salir a tomar un trago, ignorando a los hombres que se habían acercado a él uno detrás del otro en su trayecto a aquel hotel.

Hasta ahora había entrado en razón y en aquel lugar parecía que había llegado solo con el pensamiento de que alguna mezcla química fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar la rabia que sentía, porque era rabia lo que experimentaba y si no la atacaba de alguna manera estaba seguro de que haría alguna locura, si iba a hacer algo que fuera en contra de toda lógica, pues que fuese porque el alcohol tuvo la culpa.

_-"Supongo que debería solo irme a casa," _pensó el rubio, poniendo como excusa que tendría que ir a trabajar al día siguiente, pero de repente recordó que era viernes así que tenia dos jodidos días libres para pensar.

.

-_ "No hay sentido en regresar a mi habitación solo," _decidió, haciendo de un lado su aguado bourbon para extinguir el vacío y la molestia que se mezclaba dentro de él.

Emborracharse de repente parecía una buena idea. Aunque en realidad, Naruto había aprendido que cuando la embriaguez pasaba, se sentía al menos tres veces peor que antes. No tenia tolerancia cuando se refería a alcohol y siempre se sentía como mierda antes de finalmente desmayarse.

_-"Es muy patético cuando incluso emborracharse no ayuda." _Pensó. Sentado aquí frente de su copa vacía, se despreciabapor su cobardía.

-"Dos bourbons en las rocas, por favor," una seductora e irresistible voz resonó, sorprendiendo a Naruto de su ensueño y sacándole por completo de sus pensamientos.

-"Uno para mí y uno para el dobe." Dijo aquel misterioso hombre que le señala, de no ser por ese acto Naruto no se habría percatado de que el dobe era el.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y vio al hombre con el ceño fruncido totalmente indignado por aquel mote.

-"¡Perfecto un idiota q me invita un trago, tan mal esta mi cara que doy tanta lastima?!" ese fue el pensamiento del rubio que ya estaba pensando en dejar aquel lugar y dejar que el hiciera con la copa que le invito lo que le diera la gana, además el no quería el trago, cuando se había dispuesto a salir volteo su mirada a aquel hombre notando inmediatamente sus facciones que le dejo inmóvil por un rato.

Se trataba de un joven bien parecido de unos 25 años tenía un lustroso cabello negro azulado, una fina facción varonil, su gustoso traje de marca lo hacía parecer como si hubiese salido de las páginas de una revista de moda, sus piernas se extendían desde todo el alto taburete hasta el piso, ocultando su altura.

El hombre miraba fijamente a Naruto con sus afilados ojos negros azabache incluso más oscuros que la noche afuera. El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel hombre. Sabía que tenía que rechazar la copa de bourbon que el cantinero le pasaba, pero se sentía como una rana encantada por una serpiente incapaz de escapar, se sentía como un estúpido cuando empezó a beber solo con un pensamiento.

-"es gratis que puede ser peor"

Así que Naruto se acomodó una vez mas en la barra, el hombre llevó su propia copa hacia su boca en un movimiento refinado y bebió.

El hombre terminó su bebida después de cinco o diez minutos y se puso de pie. Naruto consternado con la presencia del hombre el maldito era imponente, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, era una lastima pero seguía siendo un idiota pone motes, ante este pensamiento rio internamente al pensar en uno para aquel tipo.

Naruto estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre misterioso había terminado su bebida y se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse al rubio petrificándolo por la cercanía y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Habitación 2703," susurró el hombre en el oído de Naruto y se alejó del mostrador.

-"¿Heh?" Naruto exclamó para sí mismo, se encontraba mas que confundido ¿aquel tipo le dio un numero de habitación?, ¿esperaba que fuera? Y la pregunta mas importante que se formulo ¿Quién demonios se creía ese bastardo para invitarlo un trago, ponerle mote e invitarlo a una habitación?, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que le había llamado bastardo aunque si lo pensaba el era uno diferente.

Sintió unos pequeños escalofríos que corrían a través de él como una fiebre, y un caliente y enternecedor deseo brotaba dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca había sentido una reacción física tal hacia otra persona, era como si su corazón estuviera a punto de reventar de su pecho, cosa que le atribuía al alcohol. No podía creer que estaba siendo seducido por un tipo como aquel, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar seducir.

_-"De ninguna manera," _pensó. _"Esto debe ser algún tipo de error…"_

Pero la razón de Naruto y su buen sentido pronto fueron abrumados por una poderosa tentación, tenia curiosidad no tenia nada que perder si aquel tipo se pasaba solo le daba un golpe y se cobraba el dobe que le puso por mote y se largaría, Naruto sonrió ladinamente al imaginar aquella escena.

Diez minutos después Naruto dejó el bar, se dirigió al elevador que llevó a Naruto al piso 27.

_-"Aquí es," _pensó, de pie en frente de la habitación 2703.

Por un momento, la indecisión estaba en guerra con su curiosidad. Luego de tanto pensar el ultimo gano y Naruto golpeó en la puerta.

Owari

**Comentarios:**

Bueno que otra cosa puedo decir, este cambio lo hice pporque me parecio que esta pareja daba otra cara mas interesante a la historia no es que la otra no lo sea pero la actitud explosiva de Naruto es una minita de oro, y leyendo un one-shot de R. .Hot.s, pues me anime. Asi que agradecimientos a ella :).

Bueno aquí esta el primer cap de este fic espero que les haya gustado en algo esta adaptación, (asi sea la trama de la historia que no es mía yo solo reencaucho jajaja).

Cualquier review se agradece no importa si es para decirme que acabo con la obra maestra de la novelista original, o que ella debe estar retorciéndose por el sacrilegio que estoy haciendo, hablo en serio.

Pdta: si desean leer el casi original se llama esclavo y la pareja es Kanda y Allen de D. Gray-man.

No siendo mas emigro que me voy a desenchufar jaja


	2. Cadenas

Mi dice: ok aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo cap

.

.

Sin más retraso aquí continuo con mi adaptación espero que todavía haya alguien por ahí que me perdone por los errores que pueda tener y siga leyendo a mí abandonada creación.

.

.

.

**II CADENAS**

**.**

**.**

Podía sentir como unos rayos de sol le cubrían su rostro, queriéndolo despertar, despertar de un mal sueño en donde fue engañado y destrozado, en donde como un idiota buscó en el alcohol el remedio para olvidar, en donde conoció a un bastardo que le invito un trago y a su habitación, que ….

- Un momento – fue lo primero que se dijo Naruto al recordar que aquel sueño no fue más que una serie de recuerdos, recuerdos de la noche anterior; Inmediatamente abrió los ojos pasmado del susto, porque si bien recordaba cosas de la noche anterior, eso no quería decir que lo recordara todo.

- Me meti a la cama con un psicópata que ni conozco!- fueron las primeras palabras que susurro un asustado Naruto al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la cama de la famosa habitación 2703, perfecto! Ahora se comportaba como una ramera, que se va con cualquiera cada vez que se emborracha. Aquel hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Naruto se fijó en su afán de encontrar al desconocido y lanzarle una retahíla de insultos y una buena paliza, una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche que decía:

.

.

.

"_Eres un idiota, ni siquiera eres capaz de responder en la cama?, agradece que no me va la necrofilia o si no, no me habría hecho responsable, aprende a tomar y lárgate con tu querido novio reconcíliense y follen; en lugar de hacerme perder tiempo._

_Tú pagas la habitación Dobe, ni siquiera la usé"_

_._

_._

Luego de leer aquella nota no sabia que hacer, si agradecer que no hubiera pasado nada grave aquella noche o maldecir a ese idiota por creerse con el derecho de sermonearlo y tras del hecho hacerle pagar la noche del hotel.

-Bastardo- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de aquella cama y se iba del lugar, definitivamente se las iba a cobrar, aunque no tuviera claro todavía como. Por ahora su mente se ocuparía en darle la cara a su Jefe.

.

xxXXxx

.

-Wow las 9:10 Naruto!, has roto tu record llegaste 10 minutos tarde, agradece que el jefe no ha llegado- aquel fue el comentario de su compañero Kiba, su compañero y buen amigo, una de las pocas cosas buenas que habían en su trabajo.

-Descuida Kiba son solo 10 minutos no pasara nada por eso- Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa que dejo algo perplejo a Kiba, en ese momento el pelicastaño cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

-Pelearon verdad?- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, Kiba estaba al tanto de la relación que tenía ese par, y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo apoyaba a su amigo.

-Terminamos, así que no te preocupes estoy bien, solo una cosa Kiba, olvida que tuve algo con él, porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo. - Naruto no dijo más y siguió a su oficina.

Ya en aquel lugar Naruto solo se dedicó a organizar sus papeles, hacer la agenda del día para el bastardo de su ex, y rebanarse los sesos intentando recordar que paso después de golpear en aquella puerta la noche anterior, por más que intentaba recordar no podía, es como si su mente se cerrara para que el no viera en sus adentros, algo de lo que se arrepentiría despues, y esa sensación solo le provocaba más inquietud, le obligaba a esforzarse más por recordar lo que paso esa noche, hasta que como si de una visión se tratara, en el momento que escucho como alguien menciono el nombre de su jefe, sintió como en su mente algo hizo corto, permitiéndole ver varias imágenes algo difusas de lo que paso aquella noche.

.

.

**xxXXFlash backXXxx**

**.**

**.**

Alcanzo a golpear la puerta solo una vez, un toque bastante suave, como si no quisiera que abrieran la puerta, como si solo esperara que luego de ese toque se dijera así mismo, "no hay nadie mejor regreso a casa", pero para su sorpresa después de ese golpe casi inmediatamente la puerta se abrió con fuerza de un jalón ingresa a la misteriosa habitacion .

Quería protestar, mandar al diablo al que se atreviera a tratarle así, pero no pudo, una presión en sus labios no le dejo si quiera hablar, solo unos segundos duro el contacto en el que quedo estático para luego reaccionar, y escuchar una voz varonil, la misma que le estremeció en el bar.

-no sabía que fueras tan lento para estas cosas Dobe, se supone que ya sabias de que venía todo esto, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo y comienza de una vez- exigió aquel hombre.

Naruto definitivamente no entendía, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí; le echo la culpa a la tristeza y al alcohol, pero no por ello el otro no tenía que tratarlo como una cualquiera

-¡Pero que mierda!- fue lo primero, y lo último que pensaba decir cuando se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a largarse, pero una presión en su brazo se lo impidió, tirándole bruscamente sobre la cama, sintiendo como esta se hundía con un peso extra, fue cuando al levantar su rostro vio el de aquel sujeto, quedado perplejo sin poder reaccionar, y sintiendo otra vez esa sensación, aquella que sintió en el bar cuando le vio por primera vez.

Una profunda sumisión fue lo que siguió cuando el moreno le beso, le correspondió el beso y en un acto de profunda entrega abrió su boca haciéndolo mas pasional, sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando su camisa fue desprendida de su cuerpo, pero fue en aquel momento, cuando de un momento a otro empezó a cuestionarse su modo de actuar, como si el alcohol y la tristeza abandonaran su sistema para ser invadido por la culpa. Acaso quería que las cosas fueran así, sacar un clavo con otro que ni siquiera conocía?, ese pensamiento le hizo sentir peor y confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dejaban su cuerpo, para dar paso a una profunda inconsciencia producto del cansancio del dia.

**xxXXFin Flash backXXxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Naruto, Naruto!- sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por una voz lejana que escuchaba y que se hacía más fuerte, al mirar a quien le llamaba se dio cuenta que se trataba de su jefe, que con una sonrisa hipócrita le preguntaba por mensajes y llamadas, el rubio intento mostrarse indiferente a su alrededor y cumplir con su trabajo sin mayores percances, hasta que escucho al otro decirle con voz altanera.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, veo que pusiste en práctica mi consejo, así que espero que nada cambie entre nosotros y prepares todo para la reunión que tengo después del almuerzo- aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del sujeto antes de que Naruto escuchara la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Aquello solo le hizo acrecentar en el albino su rabia y convicción en buscar la forma de hacerle sentir aunque fuera una décima parte lo que el sintió, y ya estaba pensando en algo, sonrió ladinamente mientras organizaba la dichosa junta de Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

_**Fin capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

Termine,

El capítulo quedo algo pequeño y pobre, perdón por eso de verdad.

Por otra parte gracias por sus reviews, follows y demás, me motiva saber que alguien lee este engendro que tengo.

**En el próximo capítulo…..**

No tengo participación en esta junta, por algo solo soy un asistente pero por eso mismo debo estar al tanto de que los asistentes tengan lo que necesiten y si eso es suficiente para estar ahí, estoy más que contento; así que con paso decidido me dirijo a la sala de juntas.

Ya veo unos cuantos "peces gordos" reunidos, paso de ellos haciendo una leve reverencia y me dirijo a la entrada, a medida que ingresan les entrego las carpetas con la orden del día y los informes, estoy tan distraído pensando en si funcionara mi venganza que no me doy cuenta que una de las carpetas me es arrebatada.

- Vaya aparte de ebrio, lento Dobe

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, la verdad es que jamás me imagine un escenario tan bizarro en esta vida, la última persona con la que quería encontrarme después de Itachi, perfecto mejor finjo demencia y le ignoro, aunque era casi imposible al fijarme en el sorprendente parecido que tiene con Itachi.

-Joder tengo un mal presentimiento- Susurro.

Vemos en el próximo capˆ ˆ, se les reciben reviews con cariño así sea, cartas bomba y tomates.


	3. Amenazas

Hola otra vez yo, ya con menos retraso

.

**Se que el capitulo anterior fue bastante corto,, a mi también me lo parecio y por ello me vulevo a disculpar pero quería que fuese asi, no se por que, pero tiene una explicación creo.**

hasta aquí llega la adaptación de la novela de esclavo enjaulado como adaptación, y comienza la adaptación de fifty shades, novela que curiosamente me gusto a pesar de ser una trilogía basada en un fanfic de crepúsculo "¬¬" no es que tenga algo malo en contra de ellos pero (los vampiros no brillan!, ellos son sexys, insaciables y malos ).

Por cierto este cap tampoco es que salga largo pero desde el cap 5 ya me empiezo extender ya que la trama de la historia se empieza a mostrar como tal.

Y bueno no siendo más espero que les guste la nueva adaptación y escritura que creo q cambia también, y si se animan les recomiendo leer el libro que ahora uso para este fic.

**Ahora si disfruten del cap.**

.

.

.

**III. AMENAZAS**

**.**

**.**

- Chouji recuerdas como se llama aquel restaurante al que fuimos y te intoxicaste?

- Valla que pregunta más extraña, pero si no estoy mal se llamaba Neo Orion, y por cierto no me lo recuerdes que nada más hacerlo, me hace sentir mal del estómago.

- No exageres Chouji, que solo fue un dolor de estómago y tú te lo buscaste por pedir el plato más raro y combinarlo con esa salsa rara, y por cierto recuerdas como se llamaba el plato que pediste?- no puedo evitar disfrutar de la expresión de mi amigo, ver ese rostro pálido y simulando nauseas mientras sus ojos muestran desconcierto a mis extrañas preguntas sobre comida, esa que tanto quiere es digno de ver.

- Si no estoy mal pedí un Tofu frito con salsa caramelizada-

Vaya Chouji tiene muy buena memoria yo no recordaría el nombre de un plato y menos si es algo que me sentó mal de un restaurante de dudosa reputación. – Gracias Chouji.-

- Naruto no estás haciendo lo que le dijiste a Kiba que harias, pero si es para hacerle pasar un mal rato a ese desgraciado de tu ex ten cuidado.

Estoy seguro que mis ojos están más abiertos de lo normal al recordar lo que le dije hace unas horas a Kiba "_olvida que tuve algo con él porque eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo_". Vaya si es chismoso el carbón.

- Es verdad Chouji pero eso aplica desde mañana, no te preocupes solo es una tontería que se me ocurrio para ese estreñido, y le quiero ayudar con ese problema.- y no se si es porque estoy riendo, pero Chouji me mira de una manera muy extraña, de todas maneras es una expresión algo graciosa así que no me importa.

- Sabes Naruto cuando pones esa cara si das miedo, mejor sigo con mi trabajo y suerte con eso.-

Suerte, esa palabra ya no la conozco, es esquiva para mi, de solo pensar eso, hace que suelte un suspiro resignado y continúe con mi infantil y malévolo plan.

.

.

xxXXxx

.

.

Las carpetas en su lugar, los informes arreglados, la presentación lista y la orden del día ya está preparada, vaya me doy cuenta que cuando estoy enfadado soy muy eficiente no era para menos del grandioso Naruto Uzumaki, solo falta un pequeño detalle, y es que a una hora de que comience la junta tengo que llevarle el almuerzo a su despacho. Siempre que me pedía que se lo llevara yo no le veía problema, hasta compraba algo para mi, pero es ahora cuando me cuestiono, porque demonios lo hice! Soy su asistente no su sirviente, maldito aprovechado y yo como no un idiota. Así que sin esperar más preparo mi pequeña venganza; tal vez no sea la gran cosa y de hecho puede que sea infantil, pero ver su cara de desesperación e incluso dolor cuando esté dándole la cara a los tan importantes posibles socios o peces gordos que le podrían generar un ascenso en la compañía me llena de… tranquilidad, si esa es la palabra, esa sensación de desquite me da una esquiva tranquilidad, y si solo con imaginármelo sentía ese alivio definitivamente no me imaginaba lo que sería si lo viese sufrir, no tenía nada que perder y mis manos estaban limpias, así que sin mas voy a recepción y recojo el domicilio que contenía aquel tofu para llevárselo al bastardo y estreñido de mi jefe.

- Señor Uchiha, he traído su almuerzo- parece que conseguí que mi voz sonara lo más fría y seca posible.

- pasa Naruto, espero que ya hayas preparado todo para la junta, recuerda que es muy importante que no hayan errores- pero claro que todo está listo, con quien crees que hablas, solo me limito a asentir mientras pienso aquello y me retiro no sin antes desviar la mirada y ver con felicidad al ver como mi jefe empieza a comer y pensar.

Eso maldito come, y disfruta.

.

.

.

xxXXxx

.

.

.

No tengo participación en esta junta ni me interesa tenerla, imaginarme estar sentado escuchando cosas aburridas mientras dormito definitivamente no me agrada, por algo solo soy un asistente pero por eso mismo debo estar al tanto de que los asistentes tengan lo que necesiten, y si eso es suficiente para estar ahí, estoy más que contento; así que con paso decidido me dirijo a la sala de juntas.

Ya veo unos cuantos "peces gordos" reunidos, paso de ellos haciendo una leve reverencia y me dirijo a la entrada, a medida que ingresan les entrego las carpetas con la orden del día y los informes, estoy tan distraído pensando en si funcionara lo de la comida que no me doy cuenta que una de las carpetas me es arrebatada.

- Vaya además de tonto eres un lento, Dobe-

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa, la verdad es que jamás me imagine un escenario tan bizarro en esta vida, la última persona con la que quería encontrarme después de Itachi, perfecto mejor finjo demencia y le ignoro, a los tontos arrogantes no hay que escucharle.

- Le ruego señor me disculpe por mi falta, no fue mi intención es solo que estaba verificando que informes faltaban por entregar, se supone que la junta debió comenzar hace 10 minutos, y me dieron instrucciones de entregarlos todos.- perfecto su rostro me demuestra lo disgustado que esta, pero él fue quien comenzó así que estamos a mano, por lo que veo no le gusta que le respondan, ni que le haga notar sus errores, Arrogante!.

.

.

.

xxXXxx

.

.

Maldición!, parece ser que la comida no le hizo nada, pero se supone que la salsa del tofu era el detonador, tenía que pasar algo no? O acaso el estómago de este estreñido es diferente?, o tal vez es que el de Chouji no aguantaba más de tanto comer, suspiro fastidiado de que no haya funcionado mi plan, así que solo escucho lo que discuten en la reunión, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de algo, el rostro de Itachi esta pálido; aún no han firmado nada, así que todavía tengo esperanzas, mis labios forman una pequeña sonrisa, Que comience el espectáculo!.

- Señor Uchiha se encuentra bien?, su rostro no tiene buen semblante.

- Sera mejor aplazar la reunión por lo menos hasta que se sienta mejor, así como esta no podemos discutir nuestros puntos, será mejor que cuide su salud, es verdad que es un negocio importante pero debe cuidarse. Cuando este mejor nos lo hace saber para agendar un nuevo encuentro.

Perfecto! Poner una fecha en donde todos pueden asistir es muy difícil, así que va a pasar un tiempo antes de la siguiente reunión, no firmara el contrato, no estará haciendo alianzas con sus peces, y no tendrá su ascenso, perfecto que mejor manera de herir a este hombre que dándole por donde más le duele. Su estatus, posición y orgullo.

Mi yo interno no deja de aplaudir complacido y bailar con dos abanicos que dicen Uzumaki eres un genio!

-Espero que se recupere pronto señor Uchiha- ay pero que falsa me sonó la voz, solo espero que la fase 2 de mi venganza comience.

24/H WC, y es que no salgas del baño por lo menos en un día.

-Naruto cancela todas las citas de hoy y mañana, me voy a casa-

-Claro señor no se preocupe.- no puedo estar más que contento, ahora entiendo porque a Chouji le asustó ver mi expresión esta mañana.

Ahora que estoy solo recogiendo todo no pudo evitar sentirme culpable sin embargo él se lo busco, fue tal mi estado de reflexión y autocompasión que no me fije que alguien había entrado en la sala.

-Vaya con esos empleados para que enemigos.- esa voz!, no cabía duda de que era ese tipo, el de la noche anterior, le encare con una sonrisa forzada expresando que no entiendo a qué se refiere.

-No te hagas el inocente, Itachi estaba así porque tú le hiciste algo de eso estoy seguro, sonreíste cuando palideció y como asistente no interviniste, además de que ese es tu ex.

Mierda! Como lo sabe, si se le ocurre decir algo estoy despedido, bueno no es como si me importara, pero porque demonios tiene que saberlo el, de todo el mundo el!, y es cuando me doy cuenta que junto a mi risa forzada ya tengo un tic en mi ceja izquierda.

-Debo decir que tienes agallas Dobe, y que tienes suerte, porque Itachi no me agrada, así que podría decir que soy una especie de cómplice si no digo nada. Así que viendo que tenemos intereses en común te tengo una propuesta, en tu escritorio dejé una nota para una reunión, más te vale asistir, porque mis venganzas no son tan infantiles, Adiós Dobe.

Doble mierda!, tengo que verle otra vez, había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso y pensar en las posible represalias que podría tener un sujeto rico y poderoso como él, porque si estaba en ese lugar tenia que ser un pez gordo, me hacía pensar en ir a verle otra vez.

Y es que pensar que las cosas se estaban dando como la noche anterior le provocaba escalofrios

-Qué tipo de propuesta será.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

**.**

**.**

**En el próximo capítulo…..**

**.**

- Que tipo de contrato?- No entendía el sentido de la conversación, ni que era lo que Sasuke quería

- Es simple Dobe, es un contrato donde las dos partes ganan, solo debes cumplir con el contrato.

Definitivamente no entendía, ¿que contrato?,¿ que ganancias? Y lo que más me preocupaba era que mierdas tenía que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentarios **

Gracias por sus reviews, espero sus cartas bombas y tomates, estos ayudan a que Sasuke no se pueda controlar en frente de Naruto.

Pdta: No olviden tomar su limonada diaria


	4. El contrato del amo

Hola otra vez yo, por aquí con nuevo capitulo, Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows poquitos pero sustanciosos y me motiva a seguir con este engendro, eso y que miro el traffic stats, por ahí se si de verdad hay alguien por ahí que le interesa esta diarrea mental mia.

* * *

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Mi dice: Ok después de meditarlo he decidido hacer capítulos más largos, Word es muy engañoso veo 4 hojas pero en fanfiction se ve muy pequeño y bueno a medida que avancen los capítulos estos serán más largos hasta que este satisfecha, he dicho.

Así que espero que este capítulo me salga más largo, más entretenido, y que el cambio en la narración haciendo pobres intentos de POV, no dañe la historia, porque estoy pensando en hacer POV para Sasuke, de hecho me muero por hacerlo (malas palabras y pensamientos sucios kukuku).

No siendo más los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**IV. EL CONTRATO DEL AMO**

Miro mi reloj, y ver que voy con tiempo de sobra a una "¿reunión? ni siquiera sé cómo llamarle a eso", con un casi desconocido no me da mucho alivio que digamos, de solo pensar en las circunstancias en cómo se dieron las cosas me dan escalofríos; definitivamente no puede haber alguien con tan mala suerte. Giro a la izquierda y doy con la calle Mary Axe, y es cuando me hago la pregunta del millón, ¿cómo carajos se supone que voy a saber dónde está el maldito, Si solo me escribió la calle y no el lugar? ; Miro la nota que me dejo, tal vez haya omitido algún detalle pero no!, ¿cómo se le ocurre dar indicaciones a alguien así?, observo de lado a lado la calle, tal vez este por ahí, burlándose de mi cara, que de seguro debe estar llena de enojo. Doy con un rascacielos imponente, que me deja asombrado debe tener como mínimo 40 pisos y a medida que elevo la mirada me fijo en un enorme aviso que en letras blancas dice Uchiha Enterpises Inc. Y es cuando me quedo de piedra. ¿Uchiha?

¡¿qué demonios hace una compañía con ese nombre?, ese es el apellido de Itachi!, un momento recuerdo que en la reunión de ayer había una carpeta que era para otro Uchiha. Siento como mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el bastardo con el que tengo una cita hoy, un momento!, como no me había dado cuenta si son muy parecidos, hasta en lo arrogantes.

Joder esos dos deben ser familiares, en que me meti?.

Esta situación no hace más que provocarme una inquietud, si es tan poderoso e imponente como creo que es, definitivamente no era una persona para tomar a la ligera, así que como si de un mantra se tratara me repetía al mal paso darle prisa, mientras me dirigía a aquel edificio.

* * *

xxXXxx

* * *

-Buenos días señorita, soy Naruto Uzumaki tengo una cita con el señor Sasuke- si esa nota tuviese más información no tendría porque estar aquí en recepción preguntando por el bastardo, ni ver como la recepcionista me mira con cara escéptica, tal vez no sea el pez gordo como había pensado. Mis conjeturas se ven interrumpidas abruptamente por la voz de la rubia recepcionista.

-Permítame lo anuncio, el señor Sasuke no atiende "citas".

Ese tono despectivo me sonó a pierde su tiempo joven, el no recibe a nadie, bueno esa es la impresión que me da por su expresión, sin embargo aquel semblante cambia a uno más serio a medida que habla por teléfono.

-El señor Sasuke le espera en su oficina, queda en el último piso.

Vaya mi expresión cambia, resulta que si es el pez gordo, con paso indeciso me dirijo al ascensor y presiono el piso 40, vaya le acerté al número de pisos, y es cuando me doy cuenta que mi mente está bastante abstraída, tal vez porque dentro de poco sabré que es lo que querrá ese tipo, y a medida que subo cada piso me imagino mil y un escenarios de lo que podría hacerme, y el que me suena más convincente es el de chantaje, sudo frio al imaginarlo. Suena la campana, salgo del ascensor y busco la oficina que resulta ser la única que hay en el piso 40.

A medida que avanzo siento una especie de deja vu, me sonrojo al recordar el porqué; "habitación 2703", sacudo mi cabeza fuertemente para alejar ese pensamiento de mí, pongo mi mejor cara y ya en frente de la oficina golpeo.

La puerta se abre y lo primero que veo no es una oficina es un estudio por Dios!, a un costado tiene una biblioteca jodidamente grande, en el centro un enorme ventanal y un escritorio y al otro costado… eso es una sala?, vaya los ricos definitivamente son excéntricos.

Seguí recorriendo con mi mirada el lugar para encontrar al pez pero no lo encuentro y doy un respingo cuando escucho una puerta abrirse a mi espalda.

-vaya Dobe llegaste, no pensé que lo lograras debí ponértela más difícil- me dice en ese maldito todo de superioridad.

-Señor,si no quería que llegara no debió dejarme esa nota, se habría ahorrado la molestia de recibirme aquí.- es un maldito lo de la nota era de aposta.

-Lo siento Dobe pero se trataba de una prueba, tenía que saber cuál era tu habilidad para deducir las cosas, imagina que fue un juego.

-Lo siento mucho señor Sasuke pero no me pareció divertido "deducir cosas", con un papel que solo decía 6:00 pm en el 30 St Mary Axe, no se te ocurra faltar, no sabes con quien te metes si lo haces. Sasuke- hice énfasis al citar aquella nota.

-No importa igual, ganaste el juego, te lo puse muy fácil no?, a la final no eres tan lento.

-Si se refiere a esa pista que dejo de "no sabes con quien te metes", si me ayudó mucho, pero ya que estoy aquí dígame para que me cito?- ya lo dije, que termine de una vez con tanto misterio y me deje ir.

-Vaya definitivamente eres diferente a lo que pensé, supongo que las cosas serían aburridas si fuese así, es por eso que te cite, y no te las des de importante Dobe que no tienes ninguna ventaja sobre mí, es mas todo lo contrario, sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz?- me mira con esos ojos desafiantes, que me provocan un escalofrió, Mierda.

- Solo quiero saber que quiere de mi- en el momento de decir aquello veo como sus ojos cambian tienen un brillo diferente que de hecho, me recuerda a la mirada que tenía cuando nos vimos por primera vez en el hotel, pero así como esa mirada se formó, desapareció, mostrándome una retorcida sonrisa.

-Un paso a la vez Dobe, te contare lo que quiero que sepas cuando yo quiera!, solo confórmate con que vas a saberlo algún día.-eso no me da muy buena espina

-Está bien, pero no me hable con motes, si me sigue diciendo Dobe, no me hago responsable, y no me importan sus amenazas

-Bien da tu mejor golpe D-o-b-e, espero que no sea lo que le que le hiciste a Itachi, pensaría que no tienes imaginación, aunque supongo que tu cabeza no da para más.

No sé si este idiota trata así a todo el mundo, o es solo conmigo, pero definitivamente no voy a permitir que me humille.

-Muy bien Teme, lo vuelvo a preguntar qué hago aquí?- mi subconsciente con una sonrisa siniestra se siente orgulloso.

-Que dijiste Dobe?- no pensé que este tipo pudiese tener un semblante tan frio, tan….. Escalofriante.

-Lo que escuchaste y no me respondas con otra pregunta estúpido Teme.

-Estúpido Dobe , si no fuera porque hiciste algo que me beneficiaba ya estarías en una patrulla de policía, recibiendo cargos por abuso de confianza.

-Que!, como se atreve a amenazarme, mejor me largo y le ahorro el trabajo de verme afuera.!- estando a punto de salir siento como mi brazo es jalado con brusquedad y mi cuerpo es aprisionado por el de Sasuke, alzo mi rostro y veo en sus ojos una mirada gélida que me hace estremecer.

-Mira Dobe si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que dejes tu jodido culo aquí, hasta que yo lo diga. Lo que quiero es hacer una propuesta, te beneficia y me beneficia, si te largas de una vez ten por seguro que arruino tu vida, pero si te quedas…. Ya sabrás, así que decide de una vez.

- Que tipo de contrato?- No entendía el sentido de la conversación, ni que era lo que Sasuke quería

- Es simple Dobe, es un contrato donde las dos partes cumplen, y las dos partes ganan.- dice aquello en un susurro muy cerca de mi oreja que me desconcierta.

Definitivamente no entendía, que contrato?; que ganaba yo con eso, por donde lo viera era yo quien perdía.

-Está bien, te escucho- digo al fin con un suspiro y le enfrento con la mirada, se aleja bruscamente de mí y hace una llamada.

-ven conmigo Dobe, te contare de qué se trata.

Me lleva a lo que parece ser la azotea del edificio, puedo ver la iluminación de la ciudad, es increíble por un momento todas mis preguntas desaparecen.

-Oye Dobe te vas a quedar ahí parado con cara de idiota toda la noche o qué?- ese idiota ya me está esperando en lo que parece ser un… jodido helicóptero!

Me acerco al aparato ese donde me espera Sasuke, y quedo perplejo al pensar en que vamos a volar en eso.

- vaya ya veo, como se despilfarra el dinero al usar recursos de la empresa- comento con voz monótona.

-es mío Dobe y lo que haga con mi dinero no te importa.

-Eso lo sé, pero si me importa saber a dónde iremos, porque no hablarlo en tu oficina y ya?. Definitivamente no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar este tipo.

-Tengo que mostrarte el contrato y unas cosas que en mi oficina no tengo, aunque me diste una buena idea Dobe, por lo que veo tu cerebro si funciona.- me dice con voz mordaz y expresión fría, vaya a este tipo le falta un tornillo no entiendo de que diablos me habla.

Me subo al aparato y veo que Sasuke también; Me pone un arnés, lo aprieta demasiado, tanto que me provoca dolor, le miro con rostro furioso pero el sigue en su tarea como si no le importara se sienta en el lado del piloto, cosa me deja atónito.

-Tu… sabes manejar esto?- no, definitivamente no, si voy a volar que no sea con este loco de piloto, me remuevo en mi asiento pero esta tan apretado que solo consigo lastimarme un poco.

-Se manejar muchas cosas, y si no te importa no me hables porque me desconcentras, si caemos seria tu culpa.-no sé si ese tono fue burlón o lo dijo en serio para que me callara, y por qué no lo dejo concentrar?.

-Así está mejor Dobe, callado, por cierto siempre lo haces?- me dice mientras enciende unos botones y me pasa un casco.

-Siempre hago que?- no le entiendo a qué se refiere, le veo voltear los ojos con fastidio y ponerse el casco, no hablo más; y es cuando empieza a hablar en otro idioma para mí; supongo que pide permiso para despegar, mientras sigo metido en mis pensamientos, escucho un sonido ensordecedor y siento movimiento por parte del helicóptero y me doy cuenta que despega, miro con temor a Sasuke, no confío mucho que digamos en este tipo con carácter tan voluble, al girar mi rostro me quedo boquiabierto, Sasuke tiene una expresión tan calma y tan serena, juraría que está sonriendo incluso, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando él me mira y me muestra una sonrisa ladeada, como si estuviera presumiendo, le ignoro y volteo bruscamente la cabeza para ver la ciudad y quedo maravillado miles de puntos sobre una sábana negra me deja absorto, jamás imagine que volar fuese tan….. Impresionante.

* * *

xxXXxx

No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando sentí que perdíamos altura y me di cuenta que aterrizaríamos en una torre de forma peculiar de hecho extravagante, no sé porque, pero ya no me sorprende si ya vi su oficina, cuando al fin aterrizamos el me quita el arnés y se baja, yo le sigo a la entrada de la torre.

-Dónde estamos?- tenia curiosidad el viaje no me pareció tan largo, así que no creo que estemos muy lejos

-En mi apartamento en Liverpool- contesta frio.

Liverpool?, perfecto ahora para volver a casa debo tomar un vuelo o ir en tren, y tengo que trabajar. ¿por qué a mí?

-Entra de una vez.

-Sabes eres muy calculador no has hecho más que mandarme, eso en los ricachones como ustedes no es bien visto , sabias?- Mierda dije lo que pensaba, pero es la verdad así que no me importa.

-No te imaginas que tan calculador puedo ser Dobe, entra de una puta vez!

Otra vez del teme presumido al Teme de mal humor. Le sigo e ingresamos al edificio es enorme y lujoso, entramos a un ascensor que parece completamente de cristal y bajamos. Cuando salimos del lugar, veo que el ascensor inmediatamente da acceso a un apartamento lujoso, Sasuke entra y le sigo, supongo que es donde vive, cruza lo que parece ser un vestíbulo y llega a una jodida sala de tamaño colosal.

-Y bien que quieres de mí?- ya este jueguito me estaba cansando.

- Eres impaciente, primero quiero saber si estás dispuesto a firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, nada de lo que hablemos esta noche podrá salir de esta paredes me entiendes?, si no lo haces te largas.

Tantas molestias, para decirme algo que pudo haber dicho en su oficina?, está loco este tipo, solo es un acuerdo de confidencialidad no es para tanto, así que asiento con la cabeza.

-Bien- me dice, se levanta a la vez que se quita su gabardina saca de un cajón una carpeta y me la pasa.

-Este es el contrato?- le pregunto, mientras lo hojeo con rapidez, el asiente y me pasa un bolígrafo, lo tomo y firmo inmediatamente, cuando se lo entrego me doy cuenta que me mira sorprendido.

-Lo firmaste y no lo leíste estúpido Dobe?, podría ser otra cosa, algo peligroso y lo firmaste así sin más? Eres un idiota.-

-Me dijiste que es un acuerdo de confidencialidad solo tengo que guardar silencio y no contar nada, si no era eso pues me habría equivocado al juzgarte pensando que a pesar de ser un Teme gruñón, eras un hombre de palabra.

Me mira con los ojos más abiertos y esboza una sonrisa, que me deja sorprendido.

-Vaya veo que escogí bien- susurra

-Y bien?-

-Como te dije antes Dobe vamos por partes, así que empezare a hablar, y no me interrumpas, preguntas al final.

Pero que autoritario puede ser este sujeto asiento y escucho lo que tiene que decirme, a decir verdad tanto rodeo con el tema, me ha provocado una curiosidad que ya no puedo soportar.

-Supongo que querrás saber porque a ti, bueno te aclaro no es que seas especial ni nada, solo eres diferente, y eso puede hacer las cosas más divertidas; segundo cuando te conocí no hacías mas que andar quejándote de todo, de tu vida, de Itachi, de tus abuelos, de sus deudas, eres muy aburrido, pero con eso me di cuenta que tienes problemas y yo puedo ayudarte a solucionarlos.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos con expresión divertida, supongo que por ver mi expresión.

-Y que quieres a cambio de ayudarme, nada es gratis hasta donde sé, y tú no eres un samaritano.- no me gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

-Te dije que te callaras y me dejaras terminar, y si tienes razón nada es gratis, es en este punto donde entra el contrato. En este caso el punto principal del contrato seria que cancelo todas las deudas de tu abuela, y te ayudo con tu venganza con Itachi, a cambio de complacerme.

Quién diablos se cree este tipo, es verdad que necesito dinero, pero todo eso a cambio de complacerlo?, de qué manera, espero que no sea como estoy pensando, así que lanzo mi respuesta.

-Mira el que necesite dinero no es de tu incumbencia, y el que quiera vengarme de Itachi es algo que ya me tiene sin cuidado, con lo que hice ya estoy contento, así que creo que eso de complacerlo es imposible.

-Si me incumbe sobre todo lo de Itachi, sabes cuánto capital está destinado a ese negocio y cuanto se perdió por lo que hiciste, ahí hay dinero invertido que me pertenece y aunque me tiene sin cuidado, gracias a eso soy técnicamente hablando tu jefe, tengo interés en esa empresa y deshacerme de Itachi es uno de los puntos que debo tener en cuenta para llegar a ella, así que si hago que te despidan porque puedo hacerlo, de donde sacarías el dinero para sus deudas, y sobre lo de complacer hay muchas maneras de hacerlo no solo sería complacerme a mi, también yo te devuelvo el favor, eso está estipulado en el contrato, y por favor no te creas tan digno, que sé que hay una tensión entre los dos así la niegues, esa vez en el hotel es una prueba.

Me quedo sin habla, no importa por donde lo mire tengo las de perder, y lo peor es que el idiota tiene razón en todo inclusive en lo de la jodida tensión, aunque culpo a mis sentimientos heridos, por querer pagarle a Itachi con la misma moneda.

- Bien veo que entendiste el punto, y sabes que tengo razón así que ven, tengo que mostrarte algo.- se levanta y camina, yo me quedo por un momento en mi lugar, como si buscara Salir de un trance imaginario, me golpeo mentalmente por ello y me pongo de pie para seguirlo, me lleva a por un pasillo lleno de cuadros y nos detenemos en una habitación, la cual abre con desesperante lentitud.

* * *

xxXXxx

Mi sentido del olfato se llena de un peculiar aroma jazmín, madera y cuero; una extraña combinación, cuando enfoco mi mirada y aprecio bien la habitación quedo anonadado, siento como si mis ojos se fuesen a salir de sus orbitas y es que no doy crédito a lo que veo, una enorme cama que a cada extremo tiene un poste enorme, tiene un dosel de color rojo y en la cabecera de esta hay una serie de esposas, me sonrojo al imaginar su uso, doy un par de pasos al frente y examino con más detalle esa extraña habitación, a un costado hay una especie de x de madera con esposas en cada extremo, a un lado un taburete, sin entender me pregunto cómo demonios usara eso, miro como unos estantes que están empotrados como en una muestra de museo tienen una serie de fustas de varios tamaños y colores, siento que mi cabeza me da vueltas y por donde mire solo veo que todo eso está relacionado con dolor, un fetiche doloroso y saber que eso es gusto de Sasuke Uchiha me deja anonadado y en shock, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-Y bien?, qué opinas le llamo el cuarto de juegos- noto en su tono de voz una pequeña pizca de orgullo.

-Cuarto de juegos? En un cuarto de juegos tienes una X-box, un PS3, hasta un yo-yo, pero no un arsenal que parece de tortura del siglo XV- digo extrañamente calmado, eso me sorprende, debí sonar escandalizado.

Escucho una pequeña risa irónica y veo que se burla de lo que dije, toma aire y me dice.

-Eso que mencionas es un cuarto de juego para un niño, y no lo soy, tengo otras preferencias, tu solo vez dolor, pero al contrario de lo que piensan la mayoría todo esto grita placer.

-Donde le vez el placer a esto?.- definitivamente no entiendo.

-En hacerles ver a las personas como tú, que una vez se experimentan esto, no lo podrán dejar, siempre van a querer más; mostrarles este mundo me excita como no tienes idea, y más si se trata de personas con personalidad como la tuya, me parece un reto, y estoy seguro que las cosas funcionaran si se trata de ti.

Me sonrojo y no entiendo porque.

-porque yo?.-

-ya lo dije eres diferente y representas un desafío para mí, además de que tenemos una extraña conexión, por ejemplo como cada vez que te veo morder el labio como lo haces ahora, me dan ganas de morderlo yo, así que deja de hacerlo de una vez idiota.

Lo hago pero porque su advertencia suena en serio.

- Y bien sigues aquí?, si lo haces es porque consideras la propuesta, o por lo menos piensas escuchar todo.- noto algo de alivio en su voz como si de verdad esperara que no me fuera, y eso me desconcierta, es tanto su deseo por usar esas cosas en mí.?

- Si escuchare todo, por algo ya estoy aquí- digo con voz firme y sigo sin entender porque una parte de mi me grita que lo considere.

-Entonces toma, es una parte del contrato tenemos que discutir unas condiciones, y unos límites para que funcione, hay una serie de normas, y la manera que quiero que me complazcas es acatándolas. A mí me benefician y a ti te proporcionan placer y viceversa, debes leerlo muy bien porque de cumplir lo que pide el contrato habrá una recompensa o un castigo- me entrega otra carpeta y esta si la leo, estoy demasiado intrigado el imaginar qué tipo de vida lleva este sujeto, y eso hace que quiera saber más.

-Y siempre debo acatar esas normas?

-No, digamos que de viernes a domingo estarás acá conmigo; tendrás tu vida normal de lunes a jueves, tendrás aquí tu propio cuarto, podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana con el- escuchar eso de un modo me tranquiliza, pero por otro lado siento una punzada en la boca de mi estómago y no se por qué.

-Dormir aquí?

-Si

-No contigo.

-No, yo no duermo con nadie

-Consigues voluntarios para esto?.- me gana la curiosidad, la gente debe estar loca para aceptar esto.

-No te imaginas cuantos.-Me dice con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-cuantos?

-15 en total, 9 mujeres y 6 hombres.

-Momento eres bisexual?, Yo pensé que….

-encuentro ventajas y desventajas al estar con los dos géneros, si me preguntas me gusta ser practico, además que los hombres que han firmado tienen cara de niña como tú.

-No creo que alguien con rasgos tan finos que una mujer envidiaría tenga el derecho de decirme eso.- le respondo con rabia.

-Como sea lee el contrato, si tu cerebro no lo entiende puedes preguntarme, aunque de una vez respondo la pregunta que tienes y no te atreves a decir por cobarde. Soy bisexual porque al salir con mujeres veo sus puntos buenos, pero me aburren los puntos malos, que son por lo general psicológicos, que los hombres no tienen, las mujeres se ilusionan y se hacen cuentos en la cabeza, se imaginan un futuro que probablemente no hay, y les da miedo ir más lejos, los hombres no, ellos están dispuesto a más y son conscientes de que las cosas del contrato no es más que algo meramente físico.

-vaya eres un manipulador, y solo ves lo que le te conviene.

-Soy un amo-Me sonríe y mira la carpeta, lo que me hace abrirla y leerla.

* * *

**NORMAS**

Obediencia: El sumiso obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas.

El sumiso aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño: El sumiso garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.

Comida: Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, el sumiso comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). El sumiso no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

Ropa: Durante la vigencia del contrato, el sumiso solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá al sumiso un presupuesto para ropa, que el sumiso debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará al sumiso a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, el sumiso se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.

Ejercicio: El Amo proporcionará al sumiso un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y el sumiso. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances del sumiso.

Higiene personal y belleza: El sumiso estará limpio en todo momento. El sumiso irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno.

Seguridad personal: El sumiso no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales: El sumiso solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. El sumiso se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.

Este tipo está loco! se cree un amo, y lo peor de todo es que estoy considerando ser su sumiso y no sé porque, jodidas hormonas de mierda.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo…..**

-A que te refieres con límites infranqueables?.- si estoy metido en esto debo por lo menos saber de qué se trata

- es lo que yo no puedo hacer y lo que tu no puedes hacer aquí están los míos revísalos, y me dices cuales son los tuyos, no se si tengas porque tienes cara de masoquista Dobe.

- pues no se.- ignore el comentario ofensivo solo quería enterarme de los términos.

-eres idiota o te haces?, solo pon lo que no te gusta hacer en la cama, o bueno para ser exacto lo que no te gustaba que te hiciera ese tipo en la cama.

Mierda me sonroje, es que acaso este tipo no tiene tacto o que.

* * *

**Comentarios **

Otra vez les agradezco por sus favs, vistas, por su follows y en especial a Goten Trunks5 gracias por tu review.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap

Cae muerta.


	5. Puertas Abiertas

Mi dice Ok, Me tarde mucho lo sé, pero me he demorado más en otras ocasiones, creo jajajajaja, sé que no tengo excusa, pero mi diosa de la inspiración se quedó en coma y hasta ahora despertó. Además de que no estaba muy segura de saber si me convencía la manera como narraba, y creo que encontré otro estilo por así decirlo; espero que les guste y que al terminar el capítulo sigan moviendo la barrita hacia abajo (esa que está a su derecha, no piensen otras cosas) y me regalen un favorite (guiño) , un follow (guiño), o un review (guiño guiño), el ultimo me haría muy feliz, me hace sentir que estoy más en contacto con ustedes.

También les quiero explicar por qué cambie el título de la historia; en sus reviews me hicieron caer en cuenta que Naruto de sumiso no tiene nada, de hecho con Sasuke son dos partes que chocan, y que si ninguno sede, lo más seguro es que los dos hagan hasta lo imposible por ganarle al otro, y esto provoca que sus mentes piensen diferente, que los hagan actuar como nunca pensaron que lo harían, hace que sus mentes sean diferentes, que sean ….. peligrosas.

Wow un summary dentro de un capitulo

Por otra parte en este capítulo empiezo a mencionar unas cuantas canciones, que en lo personal me gustan bastante y que de una u otra forma van a tomar parte en esta historia.

* * *

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

No siendo más los dejo con el capitulo

.

.

**CAPITULO V:**

**Puertas Abiertas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel mutismo que se formó después de escuchar a Sasuke proclamarse como un Amo, provoco en su cuerpo una inquietud, no sabía de qué hablaba ese loco, no sabía que le haría, ni siquiera sabía si tenía garantías con el dichoso contrato, y no sabía si Sasuke tendría una represalia si se negaba, el muy bastardo tenía todas las de ganar al parecer, pero en aquel silencio, un momento de lucidez se abrió paso, como si se tratara de un pequeño rayo de luz, tuvo una idea que le hizo sonreír zorrunamente; de un momento a otro esa luz imaginaria le devolvió la confianza, su malicia, su controvertida personalidad, su firmeza, se sentía otra vez aquel Naruto antes de Itachi.

— Oye Dobe, si siques haciendo esas muecas no sé lo que piensas. — Aquellas palabras provocaron que mirara a Sasuke, y se sintiera por primera vez con la ventaja, así que sin pensarlo pregunto.

— Si pienso seguir con esta locura, ¿qué garantías me das?, no pienso meterme en esto con un posible psicópata del que no se nada, puede que seas el próximo John Wayne Gacy (1), y yo sea tu primera víctima, ¿y si quieres mis órganos para cuando seas un viejo y tus riñones no funcionen? — señalo acusadoramente Naruto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, con su rostro mirando al cielo y falsas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Ver la expresión de incredulidad en Sasuke le saco una pequeña sonrisa, esperaba por la respuesta que le daría, sabía que el tipo era inteligente, o por lo menos lo aparentaba, así que aguardo por el contrataque que nunca llego, al contrario, vio como Sasuke se acercaba a la carpeta que había sacado antes y se la arrojo contra el rostro.

— Lee la última hoja Dobe. —

Con el ceño fruncido por aquel acto tan sutil contra su rostro saco la última hoja y leyó el título, que no comprendió, por lo que decidido leerlo en voz alta a ver si el Teme amargado le explicaba.

— ¿Límites infranqueables?, a que te refieres con eso ttebayo. —

— Es lo que yo no puedo hacer y lo que tú no puedes hacer, los que aparecen en esa hoja son los míos, revísalos y me dices cuales son los tuyos, no sé si tengas porque tienes cara de masoquista Dobe, y ¿qué es eso de ttebayo?, pareces retardado cuando lo dices.

— Y tú pareces estreñido todo el tiempo. — prefería ignorar el comentario, quería saber bien de que trataba todo si quería hacerle frente al hermano de su ex. — ¿Los mios? —

— ¿Eres idiota o te haces?, solo pon lo que no te gusta hacer en la cama, o bueno para ser exacto lo que no te gustaba que Itachi te hiciera. —

Sentía arder su rostro y ver la sonrisa cínica de Sasuke, le confirmó que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, ese maldito no tenía tacto, así que para evitar que le mirara empezó a leer la dichosa hoja, esperando que su rostro cambiara de color a su bronceado habitual.

.

.

**_LIMITES INFRANQUEABLES:_**

1. Actos con fuego.

2. Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.

3. Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.

4. Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.

5. Actos con niños y animales.

6. Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.

7. Actos relativos al control de la respiración.

8. Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

.

.

Ok, ya no estaba sonrojado ahora su rostro era pálido, parecía un muerto con la expresión del cuadro de Picasso (2), mientras miraba a Sasuke, quien permanecía impávido, aquel mutis fue interrumpido por el mismo pelinegro que agrego.

— ¿Quieres poner algún límite?, si tienes alguno será mejor que lo pongas, porque lo que está en esa lista es lo que ninguno de los dos podrá hacer y es tu garantía, así que dímelas de una vez. —

Definitivamente no entendía a este tipo, como podía decir eso con esa expresión, como si hablara del clima, agacho su cabeza mientras sentía temblar sus hombros, y grito escandalizado.

— Como que garantía! esto es de locos, de maniáticos; ¿quién en su sano juicio haría alguna de las porquerías que dicen en esos límites, necesitas un psicólogo sabias?. —

— Ya lo tengo, lo veo cada 15 días, así que…., ¿cuáles son tus límites?. —

Hablando de límites el de ojos azules alcanzó el suyo al escuchar a Sasuke insistiéndole con el tema, así que exploto.

— ¡Pues pídele que te devuelva el dinero porque te vio la cara, o dale el contrato a él para que lo analice, o para que sea tu dichoso sumiso, ¿cómo demonios esperas que te diga los míos?, ¿cómo esperas que te diga que era lo que no me gustaba que me hiciera el bastardo de tu hermano si nunca llegamos hasta el final?, ni con él ni con nadie, Idiota insensible, loco depravado!. —

Sentía su respiración algo agitada después gritarle aquello, cuando alzo su azulina mirada, se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojo por completo otra vez.

Sasuke le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero podía ver en su mirada algo de sorpresa, «La culpa es del Teme ¿que acaso tengo cara de tener la vida sexual de un conejo? ». Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Sasuke por fin hablo un poco escandalizado, cosa que le sorprendió bastante.

— ¿Cómo que no has estado ni con Itachi ni con nadie?, ¿Eres frígido o qué? Itachi es un pervertido total, ahora creo que entiendo porque te dejo. —

Ese comentario le molestó, por Dios que golpearía al maldito, así que en un segundo se lanzó contra Sasuke tomándole del cuello de la camisa para gritarle.

—Por si te interesa saber, Mi primera pareja formal fue Itachi, jamás salimos de besos o de alguno que otro toque, además no veía el sexo como algo necesario, así que si vas seguir burlándote, me largo. —

Podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke en ese momento dar de lleno en su cara, ese simple acto hizo que sus ojos recorrieran el fino rostro del azabache en un recorrido, que fue desde aquellos ojos tan oscuros hasta su boca, en donde se perdió cualquier arranque de valentía que tuviera, y fue reemplazado por una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones donde solo distinguía el nerviosismo, la ansiedad, una sensación de vértigo y una placentera corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su ser, definitivamente no entendía lo que le pasaba, no entendía porque se sentía así, y no entendía porque deseaba probar los labios de aquel moreno que le miraba diferente.

—Ya no aguanto mas! —

Tardo un poco en procesar lo que dijo Sasuke, hasta que sintió una presión en sus labios que comenzó con un contacto un poco tosco, pero que se iba haciendo más suave, con movimientos lentos y sinuosos los labios de Sasuke acaparaban los de Naruto, quien correspondía al contacto abriendo su húmeda cavidad, como dándole una invitación al de mirada bruna, quien feliz acepto.

**.**

**.**

**XxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

Jamás pensó que besar al Dobe le traería tanta satisfacción, le gustaba que fuera así de participativo, le gustaba que jalara de su cuello para hacer más profundo y salvaje ese contacto, le gustaba abrasar ese cuerpo, sentir como se rozaban sobre las ropas, aquello le daba una sensación que no podía describir, y fue ahí en medio de ese beso donde sus lenguas habían abandonado sus bocas y peleaban fuera de ellas en una fiera pelea que lo comprendió, definitivamente debía tener a ese rubio, como fuera.

**.**

**.**

**xxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

sentía que sus pulmones no daban mas pero no le importaba, solo quería seguir besando a ese idiota, no iba a aceptarlo en voz alta pero no lo iba a negar, el bastardo besaba muy bien, demasiado bien, sentir como sus bocas se movían ya con algo de lascivia le hizo profundizar el contacto acercándose más a Sasuke, agarrándole más fuerte de la nuca para besarle con más profundidad, quería sentir esa lengua por toda su boca, sin embargo ese gusto le duro poco porque se separó de Sasuke bruscamente para tomar aire.

— vaya Dobe, ¿de verdad eres virgen?, jamás pensé que me corresponderías y menos de esa manera. —

— yo tampoco me lo imagine…- susurro- pero fue tu culpa!, tú me besaste primero, abusivo. — había gritado, quería disimular ese tono carmín de sus mejillas con enojo.

— también la tuya, tú me abrazaste como animal en celo, y te mordiste el jodido labio cuando estabas tan cerca de mí, ya te lo había advertido. admite que entre nosotros hay cierta… tensión —

— De que jodido labio hablas, y que tensión ni que nada yo solo quería darte un buen golpe en la cara y tu…—

— Me adelante y te bese, me correspondiste, te gusto, me gusto, fin de la historia, ¿Qué problema tienes con eso?. —

No podía discutirle a eso, el cabrón tenía razón, por eso no se escuchó contraataque alguno, el cual Sasuke aprovechó diciendo algo que le dejo intrigado.

— Veo que esto tomara tiempo, así que te pasare una copia del contrato, lo leerás, aclararas dudas, buscaras información y en una semana me dirás qué opinas. —

— Y donde piensas que averigüe? no soy tan descarado como tú para preguntarle a mis amigos cuáles son sus jodidos límites infranqueables, ¿en una biblioteca crees que consiga esa información? porque dudo que tan siquiera el Kamasutra este ahí ttebayo—

— Te sorprenderías si buscas en google, puedes comenzar por Wikipedia, todos los niños buscan y copian sus tareas de ahí, puedes hacer eso y leer lo importante, supongo que eso hacías en tu escuela Dobe. —

Este sujeto acababa con los contras que ponía Naruto a la situación. Así que esperando que todo quedara entre ese apartamento y no tuviera que buscar información de ese tipo y fuera tachado como enfermo sexual, soltó su última carta.

— ¿Y piensas que voy a andar en un café internet viendo páginas de ese tipo con toda la gente viéndome o en la oficina?, ya no sé qué me sorprende más si tu SM o lo sinvergüenza que puedes llegar a ser. —

En su interior una versión pequeña del rubio estaba arrodillado esperando a que Sasuke le dijera lo que eran las dichosas practicas SM, que implicaba, que daños producía y aunque lo negara que placer proporcionaba, pero aquel mini Naruto se puso gris y se desmorono como piedra al escuchar a Sasuke.

— ¿Ese es el problema?, pues te paso un ordenador buscas en tu casa toda la información, y de paso si estudias bien pues usar a tu amiga la mano derecha. —

— Eres un idiota no quiero nada de ti. —

— ¿Quien dijo que era un regalo?, es un préstamo, así que ni se te ocurra dañarlo porque lo que dañes lo pagas, ya es muy tarde te llevare a tu casa. —

— No me subiré otra vez a esa cosa si tú lo piloteas. —

— Iras en carro entonces pero luego no pelees si no duermes por el viaje, te llevara mi chofer, en una hora y media llegaras. —

Solo basto una llamada para que luego Naruto acompañado de Sasuke abordaran el ascensor, el rubio quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos escucho un murmullo cansino y lleno de rabia, que venía de su único acompañante en aquel cubículo de metal y vidrio.

— A la mierda el papeleo. — fue lo último que escucho Naruto antes de sentir como unos labios tomaban los suyos nuevamente, Sasuke le besaba con una impaciencia que jamás imagino. Jamás pensó que un hombre que no mostrara más emociones que enojo le besara de esa manera, y jamás pensó que le correspondería a ese beso con tanta desenvoltura y entrega, por segunda vez.

Sus brazos rodearon con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke, mientras el moreno lo empotró contra la pared de vidrio del ascensor, cuando recupero algo de conciencia fue cuando la campana del ascensor indico que se cerraban las puertas, y por primera vez no el importo al ojiazul analizar la situación, solo quería seguir sintiendo aquel rose descarado que le daba el moreno sobre sus labios, sentir aquellas lascivas caricias en sus muslos de arriba a abajo en un vaivén que le volvía loco.

— Naruto... — aquel susurro le pareció demasiado erótico como para dejarlo pasar, definitivamente no quería escuchar más de esa voz tan incitante, así que se acercó por primera vez a Sasuke para callarle, y dejar de pensar en lo atrayente que era para el aquel tipejo, fue un contacto brusco y pasional que le arranco más de un quejido a Naruto y suspiros al de ojos carbón, fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho Sasuke era cierto; entre ellos había cierta tensión sexual que era imposible disimular, ya no podía discutirlo pero tampoco lo iba a admitir, pero lo que si iba a hacer era a disfrutar de la sensación, de besar sin descanso al poderoso y hasta ahora frio Sasuke Uchiha.

— ...no es que... Me queje de la situación... Pero ya estamos en el sótano...— dijo Sasuke entre besos, mientras que Naruto salia del trance abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y apartaba con brusquedad las manos de aquel abusador de su espalda baja.

— ¿Y crees que es mi culpa?, tu comenzaste maldito inquisidor -ttebayo—

— Pues no te quejaste es más me devolviste el beso, me pareció que te gusto bastante, creo que también tengo que entrenarte en cuanto a la técnica del beso, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. — detestaba esa sonrisa socarrona que mostraba, no solo lo jodidamente atractivo que podía ser cuando se lo proponía con un solo gesto, sino que odiaba que parte de su comentario mordaz estuviera en lo correcto.

— Y donde está el supuesto chofer q me llevara a casa en tan solo una hora?, por si no lo sabias yo si tengo cosas que hacer.—

— Vaya el Dobe si va a hacer la tarea que le puse, pensaba que eras un flojo, pero veo que cuando te lo propones puedes hacer las cosas.—

«jodida voz, jodido tono, jodido Sasuke», era lo único en que pensaba, hasta que alguien salió del ascensor caminando con una lentitud desesperante, era alto de cabezo gris, pero no era anciano, tal vez con canas prematuras porque la complexión del aquel perezoso cuerpo con bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro se veía de un sujeto de unos 30.

— ¿Y bien donde está la damisela que debo llevar a casa?— Dijo el peli plateado mientras se rascaba la nuca y se dirigía a su jefe.

— Tardaste Kakashi—

— pero si son las 2 de la mañana, nunca me pides que lleve a estas horas a nadie, yo pensaba que eras de esos tipos que funcionan para toda la noche como el comercial de los conejos, además supuse que podrías aprovechar el tiempo que me demore. — aquel tonito que utilizo el tal Kakashi me molesto bastante, era como si supiera que era lo que Sasuke. hacía., «¿no se suponía que todo era confidencial? ».

— Naruto él es Kakashi, te llevará también te recogerá el viernes de la otra semana, adiós Dobe. no olvides. tu tarea —

— como sea Teme—

Naruto abordo un lujoso audi y no dijo más ignoro los comentarios de Kakashi y se puso a pensar en lo largo que fue ese día, volteo su rostro para luego tocar sus labios y suspirar derrotado mientras susurraba.

— En que me metí. —

Mientras veía las luces de neón pasar, solo podía preguntarse, porque fue que cambio su personalidad por una calmada cuando Itachi se lo pidió. Y lo que era más un misterio para él era porque al estar con Sasuke cambio completamente era el viejo Naruto, aquel que pensó que no volveria.

Estando en ese estado de meditación y autorreflexión Naruto no ponía atención a las palabras de kakashi, así que como si de un castigo se tratara kakashi piso a fondo el acelerador en las solitarias calles, cosa que casi mata del susto a Naruto.

«Maldito Uchiha y todos los que le rodean, todos son unos maniáticos»

Por suerte el loco del chofer le llevo en una hora, bueno ¿Quien no lo haría si tenía esa belleza motorizada con tantos caballos de fuerza a su disposición?, seguramente el también aprovecharía esas calles desiertas si tuviera un Audi R3.

«Malditos ricos»

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Naruto antes de dormir.

**.**

**.**

**xxxXXxx**

**.**

**.**

Jadeos.

era lo único que escuchaba, sentía una humedad recorrerle en todo su cuerpo, tal vez tenía fiebre, sin embargo cuando intento moverse para ver si era que estaba enfermo no pudo mover ninguna de sus extremidades, y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y aprecio asustado como estas estaban amarradas a cada esquina de una cama que no era la suya, pero que si reconoció, solo la había visto una vez pero recordaba aquel enorme dosel, y las sabanas de seda roja, cuando acostumbro su visión a aquella penumbra pudo ver todo el arsenal de tortura que le había mostrado Sasuke cuando le mostro su… "sala de juegos". Mientras analizaba el lugar sintió una corriente de frio recorrer su cuerpo y pasmado se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

— Vaya el Dobe ya se despertó, ¡comencemos con el castigo entonces! —pudo ver Naruto como salía una sombra de una esquina que mostraba a Sasuke como un jodido dios griego, con pantalones de cuero negro que se amoldaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, y sin prenda superior alguna que cubriera su tonificado torso.

— ¿El gato te comió la lengua Dobe? —el moreno empezó a acercarse a Naruto con una fusta en la mano era corta, de cuero trenzada, que le puso a Naruto la piel de gallina de tan solo verla, solo que no sabía si esa reacción era de miedo o de placer.

— Que mierda!, ¿que hago aquí? suéltame Teme, esto no es gracioso—

— Pero que sumiso tan desobediente, definitivamente tengo que disciplinarlo, no puedes hablar hasta que yo te lo digo ¿entendiste? — sentir la fusta levantarle el rostro hizo que el rubio viera con claridad el brillo en los ojos de aquel moreno, y por primera vez en su vida sintiera miedo y expectación al mismo tiempo.

Sintió un escalofrio, la jodida fusta empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con tortuosa lentitud, desde sus labios donde sintió una presión que le obligo a abrir la boca y recibirla con su lengua, el de irises azules no entendía lo que le pasaba, era como si se hubiera rendido sin pelear primero, lamia con parsimonia la punta de aquella fusta, la sentía tan dura que se preguntó que se sentiría hacer eso pero con el miembro de Sasuke, seria así de dura?

— Vaya aprendes rápido Dobe— esa voz ronca le provoco un latigazo de placer que le hizo gemir entre dientes mientras sentía a su vez como la fusta recorría sus pezones poniéndolo erectos inmediatamente, para ese entonces pudo ver como su entrepierna reaccionaba ansiosa. Vio como seguía bajando hasta el ombligo, trago saliva quería sentir aquel artefacto que le daba tanto placer sobre su miembro quería quería…..

— Naruto….— esa voz, lo estaba matando no quería parar— ¿sabes? no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, pero es tu culpa así que atente a las consecuencias— sintió un latigazo de placer al sentir una húmeda calidez recorrerle la oreja que….

— Bienvenidos a su programa de la mañana! —

— ¡Maldición!, jodida alarma, jodido sueño jodido, jodido gato que lamió su oreja….. agh ni siquiera termine!, Kyubi que te he dicho sobre despertar a la gente — eso fue lo último que pronuncio Naruto antes de apagar la alarma, para luego dirigirse al baño, tenía que solucionar un problema, y no lo haría precisamente con su amiga la mano, el agua fría le ayudaría a pensar mejor, ¿porque soñó con eso?.

Naruto bajo al comedor ya más calmado para ver que haba de comer, tenía que olvidar aquel sueño tan vivido, y estaba seguro que su gran amor, el ramen lo lograría. Cuando ya iba a comenzar con su dieta rica en grasas y harinas escucho la voz de su compañero de cuarto decir.

— Llego un paquete para ti esta mañana Naruto lo recibi yo, no quería interrumpirte, eres muy problemático, por cierto no te sentí llegar— ese era Shikamaru mi compañero de apartamento y un gran amigo, algo perezoso pero de fiar.

— Buenos días Shikamaru, ya miro el paquete, espera desayuno primero. —

— Está bien por cierto el repartidor dijo que en un rato venía a instalarlo, así que no creo que lo puedas ver bien hasta que lo "instalen", Creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme, y felicidades ya olvidaste a tu ex. —

— ¿Ah?, ya te dije que eso quedo en el pasado –tteba!—

— Pues hace unos días parecías muerto en vida y ahora te veo… diferente, hasta volviste a usar tu muletilla, me alegro sería muy problemático que tuviera que seguir consolándote. —

— Idiota— no entendía como podía ser tan transparente, o si era porque Shikamaru tenía una habilidad innata para analizar a las personas, pero acaso ¿era tan obvio? apenas él se había dado cuenta de su cambio anoche.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, y el rubio dejo que su perezoso compañero abriera la puerta, fue cuando vio como un tipo con overol entraba con una caja, y le preguntaba a Shikamaru donde la instalaría, Naruto veía la escena atentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que el tipo era empleado de Uchiha Enterprises mierda!.

— En mi cuarto está bien— llevo al tipo a su desordenado cuarto y miro con atención que era lo que sacaba de aquella caja y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un portátil pero no uno cualquiera era un jodido macbook. «malditos ricos», aquel sujeto le hablaba de las características de la máquina y de cómo usarla, aunque no le prestara mucha atención, Naruto ya estaba pensando en las maravillas que haría con esa cosita, definitivamente pensaba aprovecharla «Como se verán aquí lo gráficos de PES ()» sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando aquel sujeto le pregunto.

— Y para qué va a usar esta belleza?

— Ammm ¿para consultar cosas en internet y jugar? — la cara del sujeto era un poema, Naruto le dedico una sonrisa risueña y lo condujo a la puerta. Cuando se deshizo del tipo, su compañero de habitación miraba el aparato, esperando respuestas a preguntas que no había formulado pero que ya Naruto se imaginaba.

— Es un préstamo, en la junta pasada conocí al hermano de Itachi, y parece que no simpatizan, me propuso un negocio para sacar a Itachi de esa empresa y me dejo este aparato para hacerle informes y cosas así, pero es un préstamo nada más, no pienses cosas raras. — no era del todo verdad pero no era mentira tampoco.

— Así que quieres vengarte, ¿sabes Naruto? sé que Itachi es un idiota y que no me hiciste caso cuando te lo advertí, pero que te hayas metido con él y que te dejara no creo que sea excusa para arruinarle la vida —

— Ya te dije que es una propuesta, no he dicho que sí, pero me hizo una oferta muy tentadora — al ver su expresión interrogante se apresuró a decir — a cambio de información, me ayudara con los gastos de la oba-san y ero sennin, además que eso me servirá para no volver a aquel trabajo y buscar otro.

— Que problemático eres, te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo. — le mire con un puchero y él se despidió con un gesto despreocupado con la mano, al ver el aparato tenía una notificación de correo.

— Ese idiota hackeo mi cuenta o qué? — para su sorpresa se trataba de otra cuenta, una nueva, pero a simple vista se notaba que el usuario seria Naruto. Así que recordó lo que dijo el inquisidor sobre confidencialidad, y lo entendió todo, esa cuenta seria para que solo los dos hablaran y ninguno se viera comprometido en caso de que algo sucediera.

— Veamos que mando el loco este —

* * *

_Asunto: No lo dañes Dobe_

_Espero que sepas usarla y no la dañes o si no empieza a ahorrar desde ya 3000 dolares._

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Uchiha Enterprises,CEO _**

* * *

El rubio se quedó de piedra al ver el mensaje, así que sin más le respondió.

Asunto: No me cobres Teme

Acaso tengo cara de que bajan solo porno y virus? Que dañen este aparato?, No soy como tu.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y recibió respuesta

* * *

_Asunto: Descargas potencialmente peligrosas_

_Pues quieras o no tendrás que descargar algunas de esas cosas si quieres hacer tu tarea, por cierto si te jodes el antivirus con algún programa raro súmale 1000 a los 3000 dólares, y por cierto si no se trata de mensajes importantes no me escribas, hay gente que si tiene cosas que hacer._

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Uchiha Enterprises,CEO _**

* * *

Definitivamente no entendía porque pero esos mensajes le entretenían bastante, así que mando el que sería el último del día, por lo menos de la mañana, tocarle las pelotas a Sasuke Uchiha así fuera por correo le ponía de un humor excelente.

* * *

_Asunto: Deberes Potencialmente jodidos_

_Jodete, si esta máquina se daña es por tu culpa y tus deberes así que déjame hacer la tarea :P_

* * *

Ese fue el último mensaje antes de que Naruto cerrara aquel aparato, y sacara la copia del contrato para empezar a leerla, con la garganta echa un nudo empezó.

Owari

Por fin termine J

Espero que le s haya gustado este capítulo, creo que salió más largo, como podrán ver ya el rating T creo que empieza a perderse :P

Sin más les agradezco por seguir leyendo a este pequeño monstruito que crece gracias a sus reviews, favs, y alertas.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, el cual espero no tardar tanto

(1) Asesino serial estadounidense

(2) el cuadro de Picasso en donde un tipo se coge la cara mientras su boca esta exageradamente abierta

el Audi es mejor buscarlo en google :)

Por cierto esta vez no publique avances porque quiero hacer una encuesta.

Quieren Mpreg?, sus sugerencias me ayudarían mucho :)


End file.
